


Wild Wild Love

by C0WGlRL



Category: Divergent (Movies), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0WGlRL/pseuds/C0WGlRL
Summary: ¶ Θн, τнιs шιld шιld lσvε σғ συгs𝑰𝑻 𝑪𝑨𝑵'𝑻 𝑩𝑬 𝑻𝑨𝑴𝑬𝑫—
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wild Wild Love

You had been living in 1899 for the past five months, escaping a turbulent future that sought nothing but destruction for your life. You hadn't arrived alone, but due to unforeseen circumstances, you ended up living it separately from your crew.

No doubt they were actively looking for you, just like you were looking for them. But perhaps that was why you kept missing each other. Luckily, you had come by a small group of people belonging to your crew that were also caught up in the aftermath of your arrival and had to flee for safety. You had become the leader of the small troupe and had sent them to find a secure spot to turn into a hideout as you tried to formulate a plan of action to regroup with everyone else.

Where ever they may be.

A soft sigh fell past your lips as you gently kicked Count Horse Manure into a gallop, allowing your eyes to scan the scenery around you. Mountains that peered onto cliff sides, towering over a great big river that cordoned between two giant boulders of land. 

The sounds of hoof beats and birdsong fluttered in your ears, along with the occasional swish of the water moving freely along the river bed. Flowers and tall grass strongly scented enough to make you inhale deeply with a flutter of your eye lids closing. Your hands rested on the buck of the saddle as you slowed Count into a halt and allowed yourself to take a much needed moment to savor the nature that surrounded you.

The air here was far less polluted than where you came from. You could feel it in your lungs. And despite the lands being overgrown with meddlesome men and beasts, covering the maps in frequent danger, you wouldn't change this for the world.

Perhaps that's why you've not been so adamant to find the others. You knew once you found them, you'd be on a time limit. A few years here to let the heat die down before you returned to the timeframe you came from — even though it wasn't the time in which you were born.

“Excuse me, miss?” Snapping your eyes open, you turned your head to settle a glare on the intruder. 

Count Horse Manure neighed and began to restlessly flip his head side to side, nearly rearing you in the process. Bringing a hand to pat him down, a soothing “Shhh, boy.” falling from your lips, you raised a brow at the man in a rounded hat, his moustache being straightened with his stubby fingers.

When you didn't respond other than an unsettling stare in his direction, he cleared his throat and withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. Or rather, a wanted poster.

Now you were intrigued.

You took the poster from the man and unfolded it to look closer. “Never seen him before in my life.”

“You barely looked, look again.”

With a roll of your eyes, you began to tear the poster up in your hands. “I said, I haven't seen him before in my life.” The affirmation in your words alone made him blink twice in your direction. 

Entirely unconvinced, the man looked behind you with a skeptical stare. You shifted your weight on the horse, turning to look at the man's accomplice who waited in silence, observing the scene. He didn't seem like a threat so you turned back around to the man in front of you just as he voiced, “Are you sure?”

With an ample nod and pursed lips, you simply replied, “I'm certain I'd remember a man that handsome.”

You had to resist the smirk that wanted to plague your lips at the man's hesitant recoil. Unsure what else there was to say, he simply tipped his hat and motioned for his accomplice to move along. “Have a nice day, ma'am.”

You waved them off with a middle finger, deciding to get a good look around at where you currently were. You looked up high, to your right, and you could've sworn you saw a woman in green standing at the top of the cliff side, watching you. 

But as quick as you blinked, she was gone.

Kicking your stirrups into the side of the horse, you let out a gentle laugh as Count neighed and bounced under you with excitement. “Alright boy, we'll take a break soon.” You knew he was getting restless despite his unspent energy.

You both trotted along, just enjoying the solitude of each others company, before your eyes settled on the same men from earlier. This time hassling a man and his child. You were feeling particularly nosey, deciding to slow yourself down enough to eavesdrop as you got closer.

“Five thousand? For me?” The man's voice was eerily deep and husky. No doubt an avid smoker from the gravely tone.

There was a short silence before, “Can I turn myself in?”

A snort came from you as you pulled to a stop just inches from the silent accomplice. The moustache from earlier began to speak, and the accomplice raised his gun, causing the young child to whimper and hide behind the man, who, from what you could gather, was one of the few outlaws left in this new age of civilisation forming.

With a whistle, you averted all eyes to you. “Little unorthodox to pull a gun on a child, isn't it?” You had asked, leaning forward in a non chalant response to the situation.

“Miss, I think you should move away—” The gunman spoke, immediately being cut off by you.

“I think you should put the gun away. I doubt this man is going to cause any harm in the presence of a child.”

“—he's a very dangerous man.”

Rolling your eyes, you hushed the man as you stepped down from your horse and moved towards the man with your hand outstretched. “Give me the gun.”

Moustache stepped forward. “I don't know who you think you are but we are here under the strictest authority to—”

The deep rumbles of the man from earlier piped up, “Authority don't mean nothinʼ here.”

The gunman turned back to the bounty, assuming that's what's happening here, and raised his gun once more.

“He's the one from the poster, Miss.”

At this news, you turned to face the man and stopped in your tracks at the sight of him. His deep blue eyes stared towards you, hair somewhat covering his eyes, beard covering every inch of his lower face, scarce for the scar that lay on his chin. 

With your best smile, you extended a hand and purred, “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, sir. My, my, your poster doesn't nearly do as much justice as seeing you in the flesh.”

The man was confused by what was happening around him, but he wasn't misplaced about how beautiful you were. It was hard for him to tear his eyes away, let alone form a tangible sentence in response to yours alone. But that didn't stop the faint heat of his cheeks as he dipped his head at your compliment, then reached for your hand and shook it regardless. “Arthur Morgan. And yʼ are?”

“You can call me Red.”

You dropped your hands to your side and bent down, crouching to take a good look at the child. “Hello, cutie. Are these bad men scaring you?”

The boy peeked out at you as Arthur and you turned your sights to him. He nodded his head frantically before clinging back to the backs of Arthur's legs. You took that as all the reassurance you needed for what you were about to do.

Arthur had just turned his head to you to voice something, but he clamped his mouth shut when he noticed you were no longer in that spot. When he focused more on your steps, he watched as you took the rifle clean from the gun man's hands and bashed him in the temple, his body going limp and collapsing to the ground.

You smiled triumphantly towards the moustache, slugging the rifle over your shoulder. “I'll be confiscating this. Take your man and get out of here.”

The man opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but after carefully weighing his options, he surrendered to your request and spent a good minute heaving his friend onto the back of his horse before taking off.

“Come on Jack, let's get yʼ back to your mother. She must be worried sick.”

You turned back to watch as Arthur lifted the child onto his saddle, before climbing up behind him. Once settled, his sights set on you like a predator searching for his prey. “Miss? Would you like to accompany me..?”

There was a hopeful hint to his tone and eyes that had you nodding an acceptance before you mounted your own horse and began a trot to keep up with Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this sucks. My first time doing it.


End file.
